gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Tare Makimura
Kensaku Makimura (nicknamed Tare) is an underaged (even by Japan's standards) boy from Devilman who is in the 70's anime and the OAV's/manga(he gets killed in the latter) who is Miki Makimura's little brother. He is less than 4 feet tall and has dark eyes/hair. His appearance changes from time to time depending on the media. Appearances Devilman TV In here he is more of a comic relief character who looks up to Akira Fudo like a brother (or Oni-san in japanese). He often wets himself and is kinda like Junpei Hayami from Cutey honey or Shiro Kabuto from Mazinger Z but less pervy. He is rescued by Akira at times and has a...(whats it called when you get along with them but sometimes have fights with your Oni-san?) relationship with Miki and has a more comical character design than his later versions. Oh, and he is alive at the end of the series. In here he's voiced by Keiko Yamamoto who was Principal Pochi‏‎ in Cutey Honey, East Kai in DBZ, Sunakake-baba in gegege no kitaro, Nachiguron in Kinnikuman, Rabi in Majokko Megu-chan, Fuu in Majokko Tickle, Hiroshi Kasuya (ep 31); Onimaru (ep 20) in Mazinger Z, Nobuko Saeki in Shugo Chara (which I have little to no knowledge about) and riou in zatch bell. Devilman Manga/OAV in Violence Jack but with less fanservice)(thankfully)]] In here, he is more serious such as when he comforts Susumu and stands up to Susumu's mom. He retains some of his comic pants wetting but its less funny in here (sometimes since its meant for horror not comedy). He is a nice boy with a bit of playfulness and a pure-ish heart and he also likes video games (in the OAV). He is easily scared such as when the Demons attack his home in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene but he has his brave moments(like in the manga where he fights against his murderous neighbors). He is surprised by Akira Fudo being a demon but seems to still like him possibly. He is killed by beheading and is dead when his neighbors kill him for allegedly being a demon and his sister, Miki Makimura has the horror of seeing her little brother beheaded and dead. In here he was voiced by Mie Suzuki aka Teiyu ICHIRYUSAI who was also Masao Sato in Crayon Shin-Chan, Bunta in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 3, Beetle Mama in Cutey Honey F (Movie)‏‎, Land Cloth Daichi in Saint Seiya, Bart/Bat/Bato/Bateau in Fist of the North Star and Chang (ep 36) in Transformers: Super God Masterforce. Amon Manga/OAV He doesn't play much of a role in here and is horrified to the point of self wetting at the footage Ryo Asuka shows of Akira going Devilman (which is gorier in this version) on TV. He goes to find his sister but is shot through the head and killed. The sick neighbors then cut the body from under him and leave a nasty present for his sister Miki to find. In here she's voiced by Motoko Kumai who was Pacce in Final Fantasy X and X2, Tamao in the 2003 Astro Boy, Tyson Granger in Beyblade (imagine tare/Tyson getting their heads offed by a beyblade), Li Syaoran in Cardcaptors, Sumomo in Chobits, Sukamon in Digimon, Obotchaman in Dr Slump, Kukki in Gravion (sexay mizukiiiii!!), Canaria in Hunter X Hunter 2011, Zururu I Sgt. Frog, Banba in Princess Jellyfish, Choco Love in Shaman King, Hunter Steele in Spider Riders, Shoutarou Kaneda in Tetsujin 28th, Oros in Wedding Peach and Cody Callus in Yugioh Zexal. Devilman Crybaby The character's name was changed to Taro, though for what reason is currently unknown. Throughout the ten episode series, he remains a fairly minor supporting character shown to be rather mischievous, vain, and voracious. He dresses their cat up like the 1970's version of Devilman, and looks up the opening of the 1970's anime on the internet (Not joking). At some point he gets turned into a shrimp-like demon, though when and how is never shown. After Ryo reveals that demons exist, his mother learns the truth of his duality when he kills and eats a dog. She then takes him away, and the two are shown taking sanctuary at a church. His father later finds him eating Mrs. Makimura, and contemplates shooting him, but the two are killed by soldiers before he does anything. Navigation Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:Amon: Apocylpse of Devilman Category:Deceased Category:Devilman TV charecters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman (franchise) Category:Grimoire charecters